1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic interference (EMI) prediction calculations for electric devices.
2. Prior Art
Regulatory agencies worldwide restrict radio frequency signals unintentionally conducted on power leads and interconnecting cable bundles by electric devices. Further, those agencies restrict electromagnetic field intensity unintentionally radiated by electric devices. Most regulatory agencies also require electric devices to withstand electromagnetically induced disturbances conducted on power lines and/or interconnecting cable bundles and incident upon the electric device as an electric or magnetic field. EMI requirements are regulated by numerous agencies from individual industries, countries, and combinations thereof. Requirements vary considerably across agencies and industries, but are applicable to nearly all electric, electrical, and electronic devices.
Compliance with EMI requirements is determined by testing the electric device. Testing is costly, as is redesign and retest if the device is found to be noncompliant. Analytical methods for predicting EMI performance are desirable but require knowledge in disparate intellectual disciplines heretofore not cost-effectively available to designers and manufacturers of electric devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that is capable of calculating electromagnetic emissions and susceptibility attributes of an electric device in four facets of EMI analysis: conducted emissions, conducted susceptibility, radiated emissions and radiated susceptibility. Such a device would overcome the limitations of the prior art which does not comprehensively address the subject of electromagnetic interference prediction.
It would further be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows for sources of electromagnetic interference, circuitry effect such as filtering and loading, interconnecting conductor configuration, conductor shielding, shield terminations, and a means for determining whether the device under analysis is predicted to comply with specified EMI requirements.